love thy children
by mcabbyforever
Summary: kibbs, Mcabby and jentony when Dinozzo's little girls tenth birthday is coming up and the team has a tough case
1. sweet little children

Hello people it's me as usual here's something I thought I'd try enjoy

Emma McGee was bored so she did her favorite game swiveling in her father's chair. She was only five but a bundle of joy inside this small being.

She was starting to get dizzy but didn't want her ride to stop. A few seconds though her ride did stop and she looked up into Samantha DiNozzo's big beautiful green eyes like her father.

"Sammy slow down already I know you'll be turning ten in a few days but really give the excessive energy a time out" said her mom the beautiful Jenny Shepard.

Emma laughed trying to get Jen's attention. Jen saw the cute little girl done in pigtails like her forensic mother and gently lifted her up. "Hey sweets what have you been up to" she said.

"Probably spinning in uncle Timmy's chair" said a small voice. The girls turned to see Lauren and her mother Kate, come off the elevator followed by Tony.

"Laurie" said Emma squirming to be put down. Jen placed her on the floor and watched her run and hug the eight year old just like Abby.

"Hey Emma how are you doing" Lauren said and the bent down to whisper "Remember Sammy's surprise party is Tomorrow We need to keep it secret"

"right ssh" Emma said giggling covering her mouth. Sam went over to find out the secret and the girls grabbed hands and ran off.

"hey" Sam said loudly and followed after.

Tony had been watching quietly and now just shook his head "man those girls are wild."

"tell me about it I go away with my sister for two nights and all goes mad" said Tim mcgee coming off the elevator with his sister and two year old son Sean Anthony McGee.

"Dibozo" said the small tot laughing.

Tony went over and took him from Tim's arms and ticked his tummy blowing raspberry's letting him giggle.

"Hey Sean its DiNozzo say Dinozzo"

"Dibozo" he said laughing again without a care he was saying it wrong

Tim came over and clapped Tony's shoulder.

"Face it buddy both of my kids take after Abby and say everything their way no matter how many times you correct them."

He laughed and sat at his desk. Just then Gibbs walked into the squad room.

"Morning team" he said nodding at them with his two year old son David Timothy Gibbs.

"Gee Dibozo Shepard" said his little tot also laughing.

"That's right davey good boy" he said with his happy papa voice reserved just for his two kids.

"So where's agent Todd we have a dead petty officer in Quantico" he spoke to the team in his usual gruff voice again.

"Right here Jethro" said Kate with her daughter the others decided to stay upstairs with Abby.

"Hi Daddy hi davey" Lauren said running to them.

"hey princess I have to go do my job now so be good for Aunt Abby and Aunt jen" he said handing his son to Jen and bent to kiss his daughter then led the way out with the boys and Kate following


	2. the crime scene and impatient children

Hey people hope your enjoying my stories I'm trying anyway hope you like the kids they're mine

"Wah where's daddy" both Davey and Sean were upset and wanting their fathers. "Now I know why Jethro made rule 12" jenny muttered holding both toddlers and trying to comfort both. "Ssh its ok boys they'll be back."

No want daddy" they both screamed. Jen sighed feeling flustered as she paced her office.

Meanwhile at the crime scene the team was doing their usual thing of collecting evidence and looking over the body.

"Hey Ducky what's the verdict on our body" said Gibbs coming to stand next to him.

"Well jethro I believe our friend was poisoned and had a high dose of alcohol that he seemed to die of shock" ducky said.

"Dying off a cliff what a way to go" said palmer. The men gave him a strange look shutting him up.

Gibbs walked away and ducky spoke to his assistant 'Mr. Palmer you really must learn to watch what you say I mean my word."

Palmer blushed embarrassed and went back to work.

Meanwhile unknown to everyone else Samantha was sitting in her fathers desk waiting. She snuck down while Lauren and Emma played a computer game.

She looked at her hands which were red and sort of burning. She felt hot tears fall as she laid her head down. Her forehead felt hot and she felt sick.

A few seconds later she collapsed and slid under his desk.

She laid there gasping for breath hoping her father would return soon before slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. helping sam

Waz up guys I hope your enjoying my stories if not thanks for at least clicking on it all acknowledgements is appreciated that said on with the story

The team got back from the crime scene and went to their desks as usual to find information

What they didn't expect was to find Tony's little girl unconscious underneath his desk.

"Samantha" Tony exclaimed and lifted the young girl out.

"Daddy help me" sam spoke weakly her strength giving out and she was really sick now

"Ducky we need you her now" Tim spoke into the phone. He had immediately called as the team rushed to the little girl.

Just then a worried Abby popped in looking for Sam. "oh good she's safe but why is she so pale"

I don't know abs hopefully Ducky will have answers" said Tim tking her hand and lifting his daughter.

"Daddy you will fix sammy right" spoke Lauren looking at her father.

"of course princess here comes Ducky"

"my word Jethro I barely managed to get our friend on a table what could be so Oh dear" He spoke noticing the sick child.

Anthony bring her downstairs so I may examine her" Ducky spoke and the whole team followed him downstairs.

He carefully laid her down as palmer coverd their body so not to scare the children.

"oh dear" ducky spoke after testing her heart and blood pressure. He looked to abby who quickly got the hint and took the girls out.

"Abbs get jen down here and watch the kids I'll be up as quick as I can with news" said gibbs as he followed her to the door

She nodded and left. Gibbs walked back and didn't like the worried look he saw on Ducky.

"Ok Ducky the children are gone whats the matter with Sam" He said.

Ducky looked at Tony not wanting to scare him but Tony just pleaded with him

"come on Duck shes my only kid what is wrong with her." He said on the verge of tears.

" I'm really hoping I'm wrong but when I examined our body here I believed him to have been poisoned which may be what young Samantha has, im so sorry Tony but we may have about eight hours to find the cure according to my lver probe though like I said I may be wrong although we really should get her to the hospital immediately"

"so what are we waiting for I want to save my child" spoke Jen who just arrived. She went over and lifted her daughter leading the way out.

Oh jethro as soon as I finish the autopsy we'll need to have Abigail run tests hopefully I'm wrong though I doubt it"

"Its not your fault ducky" spoke gibbs and gave the doctor a small hug before leaving.

Tony, Jen and Gibbs went to the hospital and Kate logged on her computer hoping to find anything useful to help save sammy

Tim went to see Abby to update her and then try to help find anything to help save Sam

Ok that's the end of this one next chapter up soon peace and you know the drill make with the reviewing please


	4. the plot thickens

They put the kids in the other room not wanting to scare them and Tim just

tried to comfort his wife. "Oh Abby it's not your fault sweets" he said

holding her. Just then the phone rang and Abby went to answer it.

"Hello Abby's lab how may I assist you" she said trying to remain calm.

"Abs how are you holding up did Tim tell you the story" said Gibbs.

"Oh Gibbs how's Sam, what's going on is she okay I'm sorry I should have realized she left oh god" she said sobbing her words flying out. Gibbs just listened and then tried to tell her it was okay. "Abby listen to me they got Sam in emergency room she's very sick so I need you to run everything you can any test you think will help, Ducky believes it's poison like our body and he may be right according to the doctor so keep positive and perky Abs don't worry I wont let you or anyone down" He spoke trying his tone even. McGee then came on the phone. "Boss Ducky said he found something in the body he wants you to call the morgue." Gibbs sighed and told him okay and to stay with Abby then he called Ducky. "Duck what's the verdict, Tim said you had an answer for me." Ducky held the phone and sighed staring at he body before answering. . "Jethro I'm afraid I have bad news as I said before she has the same symptoms as our petty officer, he cut himself on a deadly rare plant that grows where our dear girl went camping with her girl scouts yesterday it takes twenty four hours for the poison to go through but then it attacks viciously closing the victims vocal cord suffocating them which is how our young friend died and I'm afraid the antidote is as rare as the plant our only hope is that we can find it within the next eight hours if all forty eight hours pass then she has no chance." He spoke with a heavy heart and an even heavier burden. Gibbs hung up and sighed knowing they had about a thirty percent chance of finding a cure even with Tim and Abby's great computer knowledge. With this heavy burden crushing his shoulders he walked back into the hospital to report to the parents.


	5. a poisonous plant

ok people made two chapters for now this is really sad oh and I know Jen doesn't appear with Kate but I thought they looked cute so she's the director a little early so what

"What do you mean my daughter has only thirty percent chance of living damn you Gibbs" said Tony holding Jen who was sobbing as she stared at her daughter's pale and unmoving body. Her breathing was jagged and her heart was pumping too slowly and Jen knew she was slowly dying. "Go back to NCIS Jethro and stay with the others we'll call you if anything happens" she spoke after a minute just wanting to be alone with her husband and daughter. Gibbs gave her a sad smile and hug nodding to Tony with a pat to his back and left. He called Kate and told her he was coming back telling her the whole story. He listened to her talk for a minute and then hung up. Ten minutes later he came in the squad room and Kate ran to him upset hugging him her tears soaking his shirt. "Oh Jethro Sam is such a sweet girl why does she have to die on her own birthday." Gibbs bit his lip and felt a tear fall. How could he have been so blind today was the kid's birthday and in all the commotion he totally forgot. He held his wife tightly trying his best to keep being himself. "Kate sweetheart I know you're sad but we can't waste time we nee to find the cure." He whispered in her ear and they broke apart. "You're right as usual boss I'll be strong" Kate spoke wiping her eyes and then took his hand to the elevator to see Abby and Tim.

They quickly brought them up to date and weren't surprised when Abby burst into tears and grabbed Gibbs. "This is absolutely terrible I'm glad we made Palmer take the kids to a park they shouldn't know anything unless" Tim said trailing off not wanting to finish the sentence which all three knew what he was going to say. Tim went to the computer as Abs let go of Gibbs and joined him. Tim googled the plant Dieffenbachia a rare plant that can make the tongue swell to stop breath and may burn the mouth. "Wow that's one sick plant Sam picked." Tim commented reading the page. "hey boss it says to cure it make a soup using these ten different and unfortunately rare fruits, they may be a challenge to find but I'm willing to try" Tim said printing the page. Gibbs went to the printer and read it over. "All right team looks like were going on a scavenger hunt, we'll go to the hospital first and pick up Tony and Jen then we find these fruits" he ordered back to his usual chain of command voice.

Well there's another one and the plant is real the soup part I made up.

R and R please


	6. finding a cure for sam

Hey people obviously this story has become sort of popular so thanks for reading here's a new chapter

At the hospital Tony and Jen exchange a small look of happiness. They knew they had to hurry so Abby stayed with Jen and Tony took off with his team and Palmer who decided to lend a hand.

About a half hour later they got to the woods and found where Sam's troop set up camp. They had called her troop leader Amy and she came to lend her help. They split into teams with Tony/Amy, Kate /Gibbs and Jimmy/McGee and then went off to search.

Two hours later they regrouped and saw they had everything on their lists. They exchanged happy looks and then laughed at how muddy and scratched up they were from climbing trees and rocks.

"Hey buddy we need to mix this stuff up and make a soupy smoothie for your daughter" Tim said putting an arm around Tony's shoulder happy to get out he was just hoping he didn't get poison ivy again. Though he probably did as he felt the irritation.

Meanwhile Sam was getting worse as she felt sicker. She screamed loudly and threw up blood all over her covers causing the women to be alarmed.

"Somebody help my baby's getting worse" screamed Jenny running out of the room looking for help. A few seconds a team of nurses ran in as Sam was having a horrible seizure.

"We need to get her fever down our only hope is surgery now to eliminate the virus" said a nurse as Sam let out another ear piercing scream

"Mommy daddy help me please" she yelled as they wheeled her to the emergency room again. Jen just burst into tears and hugged Abby as both women prayed that Sam would live

Come on team where are you guys Don't you let your baby die Tony thought Abby as she held the sobbing woman.


	7. everyones at the hospital now

Hey new chapter and for all who don't understand in my story Kate didn't die so every character will appear except Ziva.

Laurie was never a stupid child she had mom's brilliant profiler smarts and dad's keen eyes and gut feeling. She already knew something was up when every adult seemed to all forget about the party at the same time. She wanted answers and being like her father wasn't going to rest till she got some.

She whipped out a small cell phone and called her dad "what's going on Dad and don't lie to me please I'm a big girl I want the truth." She said when she was away from the swings where the others were after telling Jimmy.

"All right sweets mommy and I will come pick you up ok" Gibbs spoke as they arrived at the hospital. "You three go to the room while Kate and I get Lauren."

"You sure boss I mean never mind" said Tony receiving a look from Gibbs.

"She has a right to know she's nine year olds it's time I stopped babying her" Gibbs said with a sigh. "Gibbs is right guys give Sam our love" Kate spoke up giving Tony a small hug and a wave to Tim.

The group split up and the boys plus leader went inside. Abby saw them as she left the room and was walking alone her eyes brimming. "Oh Tony Tim guys" she said and ran to them throwing herself in Tim's arms.

"Abs baby what happened to Sam, why are you upset, we have the medicine?" Tim said asking all three questions at once.

"She started screaming and then she coughed a lot of blood she's so weak her body's not responding" Abby said then turned to Tony leaning off her husband. "Go to the emergency room Jen is there waiting they kicked me out only immediate family like parents are allowed."

Tony sprinted down the hall and Abby finally noticed Amy. "Hey I remember you Emma said she was going to join your troop next year." Abby said with a small smile.

"Yeah Emma's sweet she was with Laurie and Sam when I saw her." She said smiling trying to comfort the couple. "I know Sam will make it she has loots of energy in her I don't think I met a better or stronger leader in such a small girl she always has ideas and games to play." Spoke Amy with confidence.

"She's my bestest best friend Amy she'll make it" said Laurie as she walked with her parents in tears. The two told her the whole story. Laurie let go of their hands and ran to her leader. Amy lifted her and whispered in her ear. "I think you're right Laurie why don't we make Sammy a get well card"

Laurie smiled and nodded as Jimmy strode in. "Palmer I told you to stay at the park" said Gibbs noticing him walk up with the double stroller and Emma walked next to him. "Daddy momma" she said excitedly and ran to her parents.

Tim lifted his daughter as Abby lifted her son out of the front of the stroller. Davey was fast asleep in the back.

"Momma I help color picture for Sam with Emmy" said Sean his green eyes shining brightly. "I told all the kids Sam was sick when Laurie left and the pretty much made me leave" spoke up Jimmy. Tim laughed as he knew the assistant had been taken down by two toddlers and a kindergartener.

Just then Tony walked up holding Jen's hand. "Sammy's getting better the smoothie is giving her some strength and they're prepping her for surgery to flush out everything but it will be a while" Tony said looking a little more hopeful. Jen just nodded and Gibbs gripped her other hand planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You guy's have got one great kid she is a survivor like the team" He said proudly as they sat in the lobby chairs. Jimmy called Ducky and told him the news and then they were all silent.

The kids sat in front of them drawing and about twenty minutes later everyone fell asleep.

Okay this was long but it's getting better Rand R as usual


	8. a desperate situation

Hey people I'm back with a new chapter 

The Team was still sleeping when the nurse came up to them. She gently poked Tony who awoke jumping up. "What's going on?" he said yawning.   
"I'm afraid I have terrible news," the nurse said as everyone awoke. She now had all their attention so she continued. "The poison really damaged her insides but she has a good chance of survival but" she trailed off hating to give family bad news.   
"What's going on" Tony said his eyes now full of fear.   
"I'm afraid if we finish flushing out the virus it may paralyze her legs since they were damaged the worst" she paused and looked at the group's shocked faces. "I'm sorry but if we don't finish she'll get worse" she said with sympathy.   
"Do it I just want her to live" Spoke up Jen signing the papers to continue.   
The nurse left and Tony held Jen who cried. The team all shared looks of concern as they tried to comfort the couple.   
Another three hours passed before the nurse came back. "The treatment went well but It may be very difficult for her to walk as most of the nerves in her legs shut off but we'll put her in therapy for a few weeks till she gets her strength back" the nurse said and led the parents to her room.   
"We'll let you all visit for just a few minutes then only the parents can stay." She said to the group as they all followed.   
"Hey everyone" said Sam as everyone piled into the tiny room. She coughed a little looking pale. Tony sat on her bed and stroked her hair fatherly. "Hey angel feeling any stronger sweetheart" he said soothingly and sweetly.   
"I guess daddy I feel weird though" sam said before passing outher heart montier going still.   
"No sam honey" screamed Jen as her daughter slipped off the bed. Tony grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "she stopped breathing" he said panicking as the nurse ran in .   
She took the child off Tony and shooed him back as two more nurses ran in and quickly took the group out.   
They prepped the heart zapper but nothing happened. They kept trying five more times and finally a very weak heartbeat came on. The nurses tried to get it stronger but it just was too weak. A second later the heart stopped again as Sam let out a gasp and fainted. 


	9. a funeral for a god's angel

Hello people who write fan fiction this is another chapter enjoy 

A week later the team were putting roses on a grave. The minister spoke about the child that was placed before them. "Bless this child in heaven under the protection of our lord Jesus Christ." He spoke softly as the team bowed their heads.   
They all passed by and thought of the way the child and the way she helped them. They all had tears in their eyes as each passed. "Thank you for being a good friend" whispered Laurie as she cried into her dad's shoulder.   
The McGee's passed and laid a rose. "Goodbye friend" said Emma as she helped Sean place his rose. Then Abby picked up Sean said a prayer and walked with her husband's arm draped around her shoulder.   
The Gibbs's came next and Laurie and Davey placed their roses. Kate smiled thinking of the wonderful girl they had buried. Gibbs passed last before walking away with his family saying a small payer too dropping his rose.   
Ducky then placed a rose grateful that he had got to see the child before she passed away.   
Jimmy and his girlfriend Michelle then placed their roses and walked away with small smiles.   
Then last came Tony and jenny hand in hand with a full bouquet of roses. Jen smiled as she placed half of the flowers "you were a sweet girl I hope you enjoy the afterlife."   
Tony placed the rest of the flowers and smiled also "see you squirt and thanks." He walked away and then another figure appeared riding in a wheelchair.   
"Thank you Sarah my new friend I'll take good care of your heart" said Sam as she rolled her chair to her parents with a bright smile happy to enjoy life again.   
Later that evening Sam smiled, as she finally was able to blow out the candles on her birthday cake. 

Ha ha you got to admit I got you R and R please.   



End file.
